deadly_alliancefandomcom-20200214-history
The Shadow Hassassins
Shadow Hassassins is the one of CIA T.A.S.K Force Paratroopers. A band of 13 deadly assassins are born from the dark and abandoned desert, hired by the Persian Empire to kill evil Babylonian rulers and wicked demons from the Underworld. They're the master of poisonous dark arts, assassinations and sabotage. 'Origins' 'The Early Days of Unknown' Their names and origins very little known to them, the Shadow Hassassins are most lethal and dangerous group of assassins of the Persian Empire and the world. They are the master of dark arts and venomous magic. No one knows about them but the shadows can tell about their legend of masters of assassins. 'A lone wanderer named Farsai' Farsai Sadler, a mysterious and one of the most deadliest assassin of the Hassassins, has returned to report the successful mission to his superior and the Emperor's minister while he has other things done for a bounty for the Empire. As Farsai and the Emperor's minister went to the Hassassins headquarters, he listened to his proposal about assassinate Babylon's most powerful but ruthless ruler who is likely to the successor of the Babylonian Emperor and destroy his elite army. Adding to that, the Babylonian King butchered and tortured the villagers from his conquered territories and planned to invade another land for his expansion with black gold and that land would be Farsai's forgotten home. As Farsai accepted the deal with the fair price or more, he sets off to assemble the team of greatest assassins, even his old comrades. 'Assassins Assembled' Farsai went to the Hassassins' fortress and recruited his old companions from the war. There he met Ahdalse-Ateshin, the second-in-command and the closed ally from the civil war; Basqaf, the savaged beast warrior who've met Farsai since they were children and trained together and fought together since the battle against his rival tribe; Hánji-Herít, the deadly aerial assassin who've met him since he was caught of stealing fruits from the market; and Hájin-Aban, the deadly Aquatoid-like Eel assassin who has special ability, only associated with water. They've listened to his plan and agreed to join him to kill the Babylonian King. Now he must recruited the other assassins as his master, Farzan Mahtab, suggested and Farsai agreed his master as well he joined his quest to assassinate the Babylonian King. Farsai and his fellow assassins went to the Hassassin's hideout at the village nearby and met the other Hassassins. Shahbaz, the Avian-like Peregrine Falcon who survived bloody battle as the royal soldier and killed hundreds of Babylonian soldiers single-handedly now becomes the Hassassin; Deeba, the Avian-like Peacock who assassinated the corrupt noble man who has abused his servants as the royal servent, but ironically, she was a really a Hassassin; Tevbekanzal Hafesin, the Insectoid-like Camel Spider who has lost his family, butchered by the Babylonians, and joined the Hassassins to kill his enemies; Narsin, the mysterious mutated plant or Plantoid-like Rose and the female Hassassin who has the power to control the plants; Nadira, another female Hassassin who looks like the same as Farsai but more cunning and deadly like her counterpart; and Shayan, the little insane Persian Satyr who is looking for killing the targets (and for fun.) The group was led by Master Farzan Mahtab's old partner, Master Javed. Master Javed listened to Farsai's plan and proposal from the Emperor's minister and they agreed to help them to fruition the plan. The Hassassins travelled to the Babylonian King's land in shadows at night, they've arrived in the city and established the hideout at the abandoned hut. 'To kill the King of Babylon, fight in the shadow' As they prepare for the assassination plan, they've monitored the Babylonian King's palace and has a army of 13.000 soldiers, ready to invade Persian territory within hours at night. The only way to slow down their invasion, they have to assassinate his generals to weaken his army; this is the perfect plan for Farsai and his companions. They have poisoned the King's greatest Babylonian heroes at the tavern with venom, killed their lieutenants by environmental accidents while framing few of his reservists with dark arts and blackmails, and assassinated the only general that the King has. Now the King's army leaders are dead, the Hassassins has now the opportunity to assassinate the King as he leads his own army himself. At dusk, the Hassassins have entered the palace as they infiltrated the courtyard but only what they found themselves is they were been compromised by the King himself who knew they were coming to kill him and surrounded by his army as the Hassassins were forced to fight them in death. However, they used their Aura with shadows to confused the army as they spread out at every corner where they go, from the garden to the palace hall to the dungeons. And one by one, the Hassassins fought in shadows and Farsai reached his target at his throne. The King was about to trap him but Farsai dodged it and was about to kill him. But before he killed him, Farsai recognized his target's face since he was young in the dark past when his forgotten village was razed, yet his dark origin remains unknown. Instead of killing him, he found a better significant execution to kill the Babylonian King with fear of darkness and dark arts without blood on his hands by putting him into the shadow of the King's past killings from the battle he won where he will suffered and died by his own shadow. With the King is assassinated and his army destroyed, they've send the signal to the Persian Army, knowing that the Babylonian King is dead so they can retake the land that they've lost and made their disappearing act without a trace as their mission is completed as they're heading back to the Hassassins' headquarters. Their names are remained in shadows forever as they strike the hearts of their enemies, spreading the fears over them and their fame spreads like wildfire. After many missions they have carried out, the Shadow Hassassins disappeared in shadows and never seen them again. 'The Return of the Hassassins' Until now on December 2012, the Shadow Hassassins were appeared on Iranian State Television when they assassinated the terrorist group, allegedly supported and slush funded by the Iranian government, and exposed to the media around the world. But the reality was they hide in shadows so the media can't verify them at all. But the Shadow Hassassins were recruited by the CIA T.A.S.K Force for their excellent performance of killing the general from the Revolutionary Guards and wiping out the terrorist group after they got the unverified media attention from them. 'Team Members' 'Farsai Sadler' The most fearsome commanding leader and powerful lone assassin in the Persian Imperial Army and the world. His past and origin are clearly unknown but some say he was born in the deserts. 'Ahdalse-Ateshin' The second-in-command and closest ally of Farsi. Born from the burning sands where he uses his magical fire spells as his tools of assassination plans. His name is difficult to translate as Dragon-Fire (Alef-he-dal-se-alef-alef-te-shin.) 'Basqaf' The savaged beast warrior from the dark sands who slaughter his rival tribesmen. He wields his big sharp clever. His name means and difficult to translate as Butcher (Be-alef-sad-qaf.) 'Hánji-Herít' The winged beast-like pterodactyl assassin of the Hassassins. He uses his deadly venomous claws & sword and poisoning their foods and drinks. His name is difficult to translate as Dark-Wing (He-alef-nun-jim-He-re-ye-te.) 'Hájin-Aban' The Aquatoid-like Eel who was born from the dark oasis. He drown his enemies to his waters surrounded him, stabbing them on their backs and poisoning their wells and river. His name is not so difficult to translate because Aban means waters as Dark Waters (He-alef-nun-jim with the name of Aban.) 'Shahbaz' The Avian-like Peregrine Falcon Persian royal soldier who survived the battle against Babylonian Army single-handed and recruited by Farsai and his Shadow Hassassins. His name means as "Royal Falcon." 'Deeba' The Avian-like Peacock royal servant was turned out to be part assassin and part mercenary when she assassinate the corrupt noble man. After that, she joined the Shadow Hassassins for her great skills of disguises. Her name means "Silk." 'Tevbekanzal Hafesin' The Insectoid-like Camel Spider who can struck his enemies from above with his four deadly weapons on his four arms. Since his family was butchered by the Babylonians, he joined the Hassassins to butcher his enemies. His name is difficult to translate as "Black Spider" (Te-váv-be-káf-nún-zál He-alef-sin) 'Narsin' The mysterious mutated plant or Plantoid-like Rose who has the power to control beautiful flowers and plants into deadly spiked vines with flesh-eating plants and poisonous flowers. Her name means "Wild rose." 'Shayan' The Persian Satyr who is worthy but with little insane, likes to blow stuffs up and practical jokes on his foes by setting death traps. His name means "Worthy." 'Nadira' A beautiful but deadly poisonous assassin of the Hassassins. She was a petty thief from the market when she killed her former boss with her dagger. After her small incident, she was recruited and joined Farsi's side and his elite assassins. Her name means "Rare and Precious." 'Farzan Mahtab' The Persian hybrid creature of Dinosaur bird who is one of the masters of Hassassins techniques. His name means "Wise Light of the Moon." 'Javed' The sadistic Daeva (Persian demon) who is the master of death technique, one of the most powerful and dangerous weapons of the Hassassins. His name means "Death." 'Inspirations' * Inspired from the Ancient Persia's Hassassins during the time of Pre-Islamic Iran and before the First Crusade. * Farsi, Basqaf, Hánji-Herít and Hájin-Aban are resemblance from Disney's Aladdin Animated Series. Category:Database Category:Ancient Deadly Alliance Category:Middle Eastern Deadly Alliance Category:CIA T.A.S.K Force Category:Paranormal Troopers Category:The Temple of the Ancients